


My baby

by spongebash



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Children of Characters, Danny Knows, Gay Male Character, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Children, Shrek References, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spongebash/pseuds/spongebash
Summary: should i add another chapter?this is honestly my most successful thing i've done on here and idk how i feel about that
Relationships: Barack Obama/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	My baby

"Shrek," Obama said. 

"Yes, my darling?" Shrek replied. 

"We should adopt a child. Or have one of our own. I just want to have children with you," Obama said, on the verge of tears.

"But darling," Shrek said, comforting his lover. "We already have a child. Don't you remember?" Some mysterious music started playing in the background. It was actually quite familiar, but Shrek couldn't place where he had heard it.

"Wait.......we do?" Obama looked up at him. The music got louder. There wasn't any words yet, but one of them knew what it was. Shrek decided he could use this to his advantage. 

"Yes, Obama, we do. Listen," They both went quiet in order to hear the music well. It was decently loud now, but they still wanted to listen. 

And then the chorus finally came. 

"DANNY DEVIIIIITOOOOOO"

**Author's Note:**

> should i add another chapter?  
>  this is honestly my most successful thing i've done on here and idk how i feel about that


End file.
